


spiders in the night

by CapriciousCrab



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Costumes, First Meetings, Halloween, Haunted Houses, M/M, Meet-Cute, there are no spiders to be found
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/pseuds/CapriciousCrab
Summary: Phil gets knocked off his feet by the new haunted house.Literally...





	spiders in the night

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Phandom Fic Fests Halloween fest

 

There are screams filling the air; loud, shrill, and sometimes edged with a tinge of hysteria. They blend nicely with the sound of banging shutters and creaking floorboards as he moves through the narrow hallways, hands brushing the walls as he makes his way through the twists and turns of the house. He doesn't know which way to go next and fears he's gotten himself turned around in the dimly lit corridors.

He stops for a moment to get his bearings and grins. Halloween is his favorite time of year, and there's nothing he loves more than a good haunted house. This one had been advertised as the best, with multiple levels and live actors scattered within. He'd tried to convince his brother to come along with him, but Martyn had turned him down, claiming he had already made plans for the night. Phil had scoffed at that, knowing full well that Martyn hated haunted houses.  
  
So he's come alone and finds to his surprise that he's enjoying it even more. There isn't anyone trying to hide behind him or pulling on his arm to hurry him through. Alone, he can take his time and wander into each room to discover what horrors await.  
  
“Plans, indeed,” he mutters to himself as he walks through a room filled with snakes and other slithery things. He knows the tricks, knows that they're behind cleverly concealed glass, but he can't help but shudder and move a bit quicker to the next bit of terror.  
  
He's just entering another fog-filled passageway when there's a terrified shriek in front of him. He jumps and lets out a startled gasp when he sees the creature standing at the far end of the hall, tall and pale. It barrels toward him, spinning in mad circles while it screams, hand flailing about his head. Phil watches as it grows closer and closer, his eyes growing wider the nearer it gets.  
  
The man never stops his spinning as he careens down the hall at him before crashing into his body, tumbling them both to the floor.  
  
“Oof!” Phil gasps, his breath driven out of him as they hit the ground. The stranger on top of him has one pointy elbow in Phil's gut while he beats at his back with his free hand.  
  
“Is it gone? Is it on me?'” he cries, head craned to look over his shoulder. “Please, please get it off of me!”  
  
Phil sits up when the man rolls off, presenting his back to him. He stares at it in confusion, wondering if maybe he'd hit his head when he'd hit the floor.  
  
“Uh, what am I looking for?” he asked. His voice is breathy, still winded from the stranger's misplaced elbow.  
  
“S-spider! On my shoulder!”  
  
He sounds honestly terrified so Phil looks him over, even running his hands through the mass of fluffy curls that crown his head. He's about to tell him that he's safe when he spots something on the edge of the white shirt. He leans down and plucks it off, then starts to giggle.  
  
“Oh my god, are you fucking laughing at me?” His voice is loud; shrill and indignant and offended.   
  
He turns to face Phil with brown eyes flashing with insult. His mouth has settled into a pout, and Phil can't help but notice how ridiculously cute it looks with his face painted to look like some kind of ghoul.  
  
He smiles as he shakes his head, then holds out the piece of black fluff he'd picked off the guy's shirt.  
He's not sure how it could have been mistaken it for a spider but shrugs and bites back a laugh.  
“Here's your spider.”  
  
Brown eyes drop to the fluff pinched between Phil's fingers then fly back up to meet his. The painted face flushes with embarrassment as he groans low in his throat before covering it with his hands.  
  
Phil can't hold back the snicker as he gets to his feet, offering his hand to the man sitting on the floor. It echoes in the empty hallway and contrasts sharply with the shouts and screams from others making their way through the house.  
  
“C’mon. Up you go.”  
  
Phil hauls him to his feet, and they stand there staring at each other before bursting into laughter. Ghoul Boy's laugh is tinged with lingering embarrassment and it's a loud, braying sort of noise that he finds strangely appealing.  
  
“Soooo, my name's Dan. I hate spiders and apparently will stop at nothing to escape from one,” he giggles, dimple flashing as he smiles. “I really am sorry, though. Are you alright?”  
  
“I'm Phil and I'm fine, but you have some pointy elbows there, mate.” Phil teased. “Knocked the breath right out of me. But maybe... maybe you could buy me a cup of coffee to make up for it?”  
  
He's hesitant now, worrying that maybe he'd misjudged the flash of interest in Dan's eyes. Maybe it had been nothing more than concern for the person he'd knocked down, but the guy is seriously cute and he couldn't stop the words from falling out of his mouth.  
  
But Dan just smiles wider as he nods his head.  
  
“Oh, I'd love to! Do you mind waiting around, though? I'm here til eleven tonight,” he asks. He dusts off his pants and tugs the hem of his shirt down, casting a glance behind him before smiling at Phil once more. “I can meet you at the cider tent?”  
  
Phil's nodding his head before Dan even finishes speaking. He probably looks embarrassingly eager but fuck it, he thinks. This guy is really cute.  
  
“Yeah, okay! Um, I'll see you then?”  
  
“Great! See you later, Phil!” Dan says, calling back over his shoulder as he makes his way back down the hallway. He disappears around the corner and then the corridor is empty once again.  
  
Phil stands there for a minute or two, grinning like an idiot until he hears the sounds of voices coming closer. He has no desire to get swept up in the rising chatter and squeals behind him so he moves on, continuing through the house and letting himself get lost in the chaos.  
  
*  
The October air has gone chilly and his breath rises in little steamy puffs in front of his face. He tugs his hat a bit lower to cover his ears and tucks his hands in his pockets, waiting. He can see Dan coming; his long-legged stride eating up the distance between them as he makes his way toward Phil.  
  
The clouds have shifted enough for the moon to peek through and when Dan comes to stop in front of him, he can see the traces of fake blood that trail from Dan's lips to his chin. Dan smiles brightly at him with teeth stained from the capsule he'd chewed, but Phil still thinks he's the cutest thing he's seen in forever.  
  
“Ready for coffee?” Dan asks, turning toward the tent.  
  
“I'm ready”  
  
He's always loved Halloween. And as he listens to Dan talk while they drink their coffee surrounded by the sound of screams, Phil thinks that maybe, _maybe_ , it's his new favorite holiday.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> you can like/reblog [here](https://capriciouscrab.tumblr.com/post/179519277680/spiders-in-the-night-rating-g-words-11-k)


End file.
